wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Who's the Mr. Gedonelune
was a special event (vote - coins only) that ran in July 27, 2016. The result from the voting came as a story slot event in Mr. Gedonelunes' Slot in September 04, 2016. Announcements (From oldest to newest.) July 27, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #239 -Event Announcement by Taffy, Klaus Goldstein– Taffy “Finally, the day arrive!! It’s time to decided the most popular one in Gedonelune!” Klaus “What are you talking about, Fur ball?” Taffy “Cheering Item for them here! Yaaay! The nominees, serious Elias, mischievous Luca, quiet Yukiya, scary Klaus, cold Azusa, cool Joel, loud Vincent, and know nothing Leon, me Master the genius Randy! Me cheer, Masterrrrrr!” Klaus “Scary Klaus, I see...*glare*” Taffy “Special stories of the top 3 will be released in Septemberrrrrrr! Yay! Exciting!” Klaus “Dismissed! I will not allow this ridiculousness to happen! You always--” Taffy “But me Master already prepared everything.” Klaus “...THAT RANDY!!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #239." Retrieved on November 01, 2018. July 29, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #240 -Event Announcement by Elias Goldstein, Yukiya Reizen– Elias “The voting updates are in. It seems like Klaus, Yukiya and Leon are leading the competition.” Yukiya “Really?” Elias “Yeah.” Yukiya “...What about you, Elias?” Elias “...I was ranked in 5th. Joel is in 4th.” Yukiya “...You are losing against your rival.” Elias “Ugh...W-Well, it’s the updates! The odds are still in my favor...” Yukiya “...Poor Elias.” Elias “Don’t say that...I’d feel miserable...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #240." Retrieved on November 01, 2018. August 03, 2016, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #242 -Event Announcement by Klaus, Elias, Joel, and Taffy- Klaus: I can’t believe this... Elias: What happened?! Klaus: (Yukiya is more popular than me...?!) Elias: ...?! Wow, I’m in the third place!!! (My fans really do exist! Special event story, here I come...!) Joel: ... Elias: (And I beat Joel!) Joel: ...I don’t know if I like what I see. Guess I’d have to work harder. Taffy: Special event story! Taffy want special story too. Cheer Taffy items no sold... *sigh*ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #242." Retrieved on November 01, 2018. Note Voting form: *purchasing packages/item sets with coins Were made for this event: *27 packages, each with consumable and avatar items *27 avatar items Summary Intro "Is he everyone's dream boyfriend? Get exclusive Avatar Items, Help him win!!" Trivia *This event had a similar name with Who's the Mr. SWD and Mr. Gedonelune Contest. *The shoes used in the avatar were not available in this event, it came instead from Get Physical 2016. Gallery who s the mr gedonelune p1.jpg|header who s the mr gedonelune p2.png who s the mr gedonelune p3.png who s the mr gedonelune p4.png who s the mr gedonelune p5.png who s the mr gedonelune p6.png who s the mr gedonelune p7.png who s the mr gedonelune p8.png who s the mr gedonelune p9.png who s the mr gedonelune p10.png Who_s_the_mr_gedonelune_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items Category:Events Category:Special Events